Super Amy
by Kemious
Summary: Original A one shot, but why stop with just one
1. Super Amy

-----------------------------Sonic R-----------------------------

"Go Sonic." Amy shouted as he and Metal Sonic ran through Rainbow course at high speeds. Metal Sonic was in the lead heading towards finishing line about to win. Sonic jumped into the air and flash gold before shooting pass Metal Sonic and crossing the finish line gaining first place.

_Wow _Amy thought as Sonic powered down and turned back into his usual blue color._ I never knew Sonic could do that he that was so cool. _

------------------SA1 and SA1 DX Directors Cut----------------

Amy ran up to Sonic and Tails closely followed by her flicky friend, with the emerald that Chaos discarded from itself, in hand and presented it him.

"Here Sonic." She said as she handed the emerald. Once all the emeralds had been assembled, they circled around him in a flash of light Sonic vanished and in his place stood a gold hedgehog. He grinned at her and in a flash off light headed towards Chaos.

_No can ever defeat Sonic when he's super he's just so cool. _Amy thought as Sonic delivered the finally blow to Chaos returning him to his original form.

------------------------SA2 and SA2 battle--------------------

Amy ran down the hall at her top speed. She turned into the room just in time to see the emeralds circling around Sonic and Shadow and seconds later turning into their super forms. The two flew out of the space colony to attempt to stop it from crashing into the earth.

_God that's so cool that those two are able to transform into their super forms I just wish I could do the same._

---------------------------------Sonic Advance--------------------------------

Amy, Tails and Knuckles glanced up at the moon where Sonic was fighting Robotnik's new robot.

_Its so unfair how come he's the only one that's able two to become super, why can't I have the chance to do that. _

--------------------------Sonic Heroes--------------------------

As she and the others had just finished distracting Metal Sonic from Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Metal Sonic's hands transformed and he took to the skies. She glanced over to them and saw the emeralds rise into the sky and a flash of light transformed Sonic into his high-powered counterpart. A wave of golden light washed over Tails and his fur turned silver and four flickies formed around him and his golden aura. The same light washed over Knuckles as a gold aura formed around him, turning him pink (Yes I know that Tails didn't turn silver and the flickies didn't appear around him nor did Knuckles turn pink like the previous games, but the golden aura's didn't make them look as cool as their regular super forms.)

_What even Tails can do it!! It's not fair I want to turn super and fly around at high speeds like them._

Present day

_Its not fair_ Amy thought as she laid on her couch. _Why is that ever one else gets the chance to turn super, I mean for the love of God even Tails can do it._

"That settles it." Amy shouted as she jumped out of her couch. "If Tails can do I can too." She said as she dashed out of the room.

Hours later...

A dirt covered pink hand slammed downed hard onto the ground of the floating as Amy hoisted her self onto island. She was covered with dirt and sweat from her long climb onto a mountain and hammer jumping from it and landing on the island. She glanced at her surroundings only to see nothing but ice and snow. She shivered _Damn this is the last time I where this stupid dress. _She took a step and slipped and tumbled down the hill.

"AHHH ITSSS COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLD." She screamed as tumbled down the hill and she rolled up in a snowball. WHAM. The snowball connected with a wall. A disheveled Amy emerged from the snow.

"Ouch, this is going to hurt in the morning. I only wish I had a clue to the chaos emerald chamber was." As if she was heard she saw a sign

Lava Reef Zone 

Emerald chamber

"Oh what luck!" Amy exclaimed as she ran down the left path. Seconds later a disgruntled Mighty in a heavy coat walked towards the sign mumbling something about use cold blood animals and sticking signs up some one's ass.

"Ah there you." He said as he replaced the sign.

Emerald chamber 

Lava Reef Zone

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT" Amy shout as she jumped from one crumbling platform to another as the lava below her rose.

"Phew" she whistled when she finally got to the top of the volcano. "Glad that's over with." She signed as she wiped the sweat off her face. She turned back and saw her dress on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed as she flailed her hands and ran wildly around.

Several Hours later a charcoaled Amy arrived at the emerald chamber.

"Finally I'm here." she exclaimed as she neared chamber. "Oh crap." She shouted as she was lifted up in the air from behind.

"Who do we have her?" Vector said spinning Amy around in the air.

"Its looks like pink hedgehog who climbed onto a mountain jumped on to the island, then rolled down hill in a icy ball, crashed into a wall, turned the wrong direction, climbed out of a volcano, got her dress caught on fire and tumbled down the into the forest and walked all the way here." Charmy managed to say all in one breath.

For several seconds nobody said a thing, but stared at him.

"WHAT! It could happen." Shouter the bee

Vector shook his head. "Any way, what are you doing trying to sneak in the emerald chamber."

"Um" _Come Amy think of a lie any lie will_. "I'm here to...um...clean the Master Emerald...Um yeah... that's right I'm here to clean the master emerald."_ Great, you probably just blow it._

"OKAY. Sorry miss I disturbed you. Walk this way." Vector said as he led her to the master emerald.

Once he had left Amy jumped in the air and shout "YES" _Now I can finally turn super_. She walked towards the Giant emerald and put her hands on it the power flowed through her body. A bright flashed and she glanced at her hand and saw that her fur had changed into a red color. I've gotta show this to Sonic. In a flash she flew out of the chamber and on to the streets of Station Square. As she ran she saw the shocked faces of people who saw her running. She grinned. _This is cool; they're all just probably surprised that I could do it._

Along the way she spotted Cream. "Hey Cream how are you doing." She said as she stopped next to the rabbit. Cream looked up at Amy up to the point that she was speechless.

"Yeah I know it's so cool I finally turned super."

By knew Cream had snapped out and managed to speak. "Bu-But Amy your--"

"I know I super. I've really have to show Sonic this." Amy interrupted

"But Amy."

"No time to chat I've got to find Sonic before my rings run." She said as she ran towards the mystic ruins. Traveling at Mach 3 she soon reached Tails's Workshop. Knock knock

"Tails can you go see who it is."

"Sure thing Sonic." He called as he neared the door. When he opened the door his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey, is Sonic here." Amy asked the kitsune. All he managed to do was nod. "Where is he?" He lifted hand and pointed towards the hedgehog's direction. "Thanks" she zoomed into the house.

"Sonniku." She called as she entered. He took one look at her and his nose started to bleed and hand the same zombified look as Tails.

"Why is that everyone's acting so strange." She asked as she waved her hands in front of him. She turned and looked into the mirror and gave an earth-shaking scream.

She was completely naked her dress had evaporated when she turned touched the emerald


	2. trouble with the law

After she grabbed a curtain and wrapped it around herself she ran out of the house crying. Tails snapped out of his trance just in time to see Amy speeding out the door.

"Amy. Wait." He called to the crying hedgehog, but it was no use she either couldn't hear him or didn't want to face him. He shrugged and walked into the living room where Sonic remained stupefied. "Sonic. Sonic. Yo Sonic wake up" He called waving his hands in front of his dazed friend's face. When he saw this wasn't working he ran to bathroom and produced a bucket of water and poured it on the hydrophobic hedgehog still no response.

"I really didn't want to do this... wait who am I kidding. I've been waiting to do this for like ever." He said as drew back his hand and delivered a power slap across Sonic face. Instantly the hedgehog snapped out it.

"Thanks Tails I needed--" Sonic started as awoke when a hand backhanded him.

"Sonic wake up. Wake up Sonic." Tails screamed as landed a multiply slaps on the hedgehogs face. Apparently having to much fun to have heard or notice the hedgehog was a wake or perhaps just didn't want to stop."

"Tails-Umph-Tails-Umph. TAILS I'M AWAKE STOP!!!!" He shouted as he grabbed his hand.

"Heh, Heh, Sorry Sonic I didn't hear you. I guess I enjoyed myself a little too much." Tails said sheepishly

"Nooo. You don't think?" replied Sonic voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey where's Amy."

"She just left here crying. That affected her pretty badly, maybe you should go and cheer her up."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yep. You're her idol, if you talk to her she won't feel as ashamed and if you don't I'll post those pictures of your Halloween costume, Mr. Easter bunny. He said smirking

"Alright I'll go." Sonic said grinding his teeth as he walked towards the door.

"Come on besides you know you like her too.

"Humpf. Why would you say that?"

"Because its obvious that her presences her affected you badly as well." Tails said smugly pointing to down.

"What is that suppose to mea—Holy shit," Sonic asked as he looked down. In a flash he disappeared to his room.

2 minutes later.

"Yo Sonic what are you doing up there, jerking off." Tails called laughing.

"Shut up." Sonic shouted at him emerged down the stairs wearing an extremely moth eaten pair of jeans.

"What is that suppose to be." Tails snorted in between laughs.

"It was the only pair I could find." He stepped near the door "Can you tell me why I'm doing this again."

"To prevent Mr. Bunny Sonic from becoming global."

"Right. I'm gone." And in flash he was gone.

"But it would be a waste of a picture if I didn't post it on the Internet." Tails said as he booted his computer.

Meanwhile...

Amy final reached home and had locked the door to her house.

"Man I'm never going back out again especially after what just happened." She cried, "Maybe I should call Rouge, she'll help me calm down" she said as she dialed her number.

"Hello you've called Rouge master treasure how can I help you."

"Hey Rouge It's me, Amy really need some cheering up I'm embarrassed my self in front of Sonic today."

"How's that much different from any other day." Rouge muttered

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, any way it was really bad I don't think I can show my face again."

"Come on Amy it can't really be that bad, you've managed to embarrass your self in almost everyway. It's not like you were the girl who streaked across the town."

"..."

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS YOU!!!!" Rouge laughed over the phone. "Your right you can never show your face again." She continues to laugh and Amy slams the down the phone.

"Maybe I should watch some T.V." She said as she plopped down on the couch

"News Break on the Station Square streakier." She changed channel

"The flash streakier is still unknown." Change

"Hello. Is any one there."

"Yeah."

"May I know who's speaking?"

Yes my name is Roug...uh...Rogue...the ba... um... cat, yeah Rogue the cat and called to claim the diamond ring that you offered for info on the station square streakier."

_That traitor _Amy thought as she changed the channel once more.

"Well come to the Time channel where we bring you time 24 hours a day."

_Finally that's like it_ thought as she started to relax. A man gives the announcer a slip of paper. "Sorry to interrupt, Just in we have information on the Station Square streakier, Tom has more on it." Amy threw the remote at the T.V. breaking it instantly.

There was a knock on the door. _Great who could it be, probably Rouge coming to laugh at me._

"Look Rouge--" She started ,but stopped when she saw Sonic standing at the door.

"Um...can I come in." She stood transfixed and only did a simple nodded. "Look you shouldn't be give this thing to much thought it will go blow over in a matter of days." She didn't seem to convinced "Okay how about I take you to twinkle park on a date. Tomorrow." Her mood instantly changed

"Really Sonic really thank you so much." She bursting with happiness in truth he had no real intention to do such a thing he just said it to make her happy. Another knock on the door and when Amy opened two heavily armed cops stood at the door.

"Miss Amy Rose I presume."

"Ye-yes." He handed her sheet of paper

" You are to pay a 500 hundred ring fine."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"That's a relief." They turned to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic the hedgehog you'll have to come with us."

"Why, what did I do."

"For Speeding."

"Wait You can't take him away we have a date tomorrow." Sonic glanced at the officers and then at Amy.

"I guess I'll chose the lesser evil." He said. "Okay guys take me away." He said as he held his hands together.

"Do not worry Sonic I'll visit you everyday in jail." Amy called as the officers lead him to the car.

Sonic cringed at the thought. "Um can I rebuke my visitation rights." He asked one of the officers as he entered the cop car.


End file.
